


It is not a catwalk babe

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Fashion issue, Fingering, That's it, and doing naughty thing with them basically, genderbent, girls being overwhelmed by fashion items on other girl, i'm still alive, make out, naughty thing, sexy fashion, that's the premise of this serie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: A serie of mini Girl!Jingyeom fics when one of them wear sexy clothes and the other's brain freeze. Literally.





	1. Girl do it better trend

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the first fic of this serie which was about clothes and how gay I was for yugyeom's legs? Yeah I kind of came back to my roots though this time I'm gay for girl!Jinyoung. This is all because of the trend on twitter and how I was vividly remembered that I am a Bi women. I needed to write something so there. Self-indulgent jingyeom fic!
> 
> Not beta-ed as always.

Yugyeom knew that once upon a time she could use words. But that was before Jinyoung and her sexiness. Jinyoung had arrived as a goddess, had flashed her a brilliant smile and words usually escaped her in those moments.

Today was definitively one of those moment she thought. She had no idea who the stylist was but she wanted to walk up to them and kissed them. Very firmly, on the mouth to thank them for this honest to God heavenly vision that was now sitting in front of her between photos.

She was wearing a flannel white shirt with a jean that went up to her waist and a sturdy brown leather belt. Honestly this look was normal and Yugyeom could have dealt with it if it wasn’t for how the first four buttons of her shirt weren’t buttoned and she was wearing a lacy black chestband.

Yugyeom was actually sweating looking at her having to restrain to kiss, touch and more.

Jinyoung was on her phone not even caring.

How was she supposed to deal with this. She was immensely grateful -this was sexy beyond everything- but she was actually too aroused to communicate or speak. Bambam kept patting her on the shoulder, shaking her head. When Jinyoung actually went up because she was called again the Thai girl just whispered:

“It’s okay sometimes to feel overwhelmed. I never feel like that, of course, because I’m prettier than you, but I can understand your state.” Her voice was condescending and Yugyeom was sure that there was some veiled insult in there, but actually couldn’t care as she just saw a goddess get up and walked among them, mere mortals.

She tried to talk but only managed some whimper-sound, and BamBam patted her some more.

“There, there.” She said.

**

She had managed –somehow, through the haze in her brain- to survive this photoshoot and to not eyefuck Jinyoung in their groupshot; which honestly was only thanks to Jackie who draped herself all over Yugyeom in order to “distract you from the very nice boobs your girlfriend is flaunting” her words not Yugyeom’s.

Now there were going to change and Yugyeom already mourned the outfit, knowing it would haunt her dream in the next month. Or her fantasy, she wasn’t picky.

Except that as she was passing in front of one of the dressing room -they had a few so they could all have their own, how amazing was that?- a hand shot up and grabbed her, and shut the door behind her.

It was Jinyoung still wearing _that_ , looking all so sweet and smiling dangerously wide at Yugyeom.

“You like it?” she purred as her hand trailed down her own chest, Yugyeom following the movement with her eyes, her brain going overdrive.

“Yes” she whispered and dived in to kiss her unnie and pulled her closer. Jinyoung moaned and honestly fuck this, they didn’t have any schedule after this and people should know not to dress Jinyoung like that where she _could see_.

She peppered her jaw and neck with kisses, her hands trailing down the hot toned body in front of her, as Jinyoung just whimpered and let her hand combed through Yugyeom’s hair, ruining whatever successful job the stylist had done.

Not that Yugyeom cared. She had more important thing to think of like the two soft breast that were in front of her and free now that she had tugged the chestband down.

If there was one think Yugyeom had learned about Jinyoung in all their make out -and more-sessions, it was that her unnie had a very sensitive chest and, really, she was just playing her cards right.

They stumbled around the room until Jinyoung was sitting -on the vanity- and Yugyeom was standing between her legs.

She mouthed and licked at the nipple as jinyoung swore:

“Fuck gyeommie! You better make it fucking quick!” but she was panting and holding on Yugyeom for dear life so Yugyeom wasn’t too concerned about angering her.

She sucked a bit harder and Jinyoung arched her back, her nipples hardening even more, looking so fucking beautiful like this, with her black hair falling on her shoulder in a beautiful cascade.

Once she found she had abused one breast enough she moved to the next;  Jinyoung was trying to pull her closer obviously wanting more, and with quick, sure hands Yugyeom took out the belt, popped the jean open and let her hand wandered down there make jinyoung hissed and clenched around her, one hand coming to join Yugyeom’s.

“Fuck!Right here” she moaned into her ear, voice hoarse and heavy.

Yugyeom whimpered, arousal curling hot in her gut, making her want more too, but she wanted to do that for her unnie. And she just crooked her finger how Jinyoung liked, while she sucked a hickey on her breast -or tried too-.

Maybe it was the fact that there were people milling behind the door, maybe it was because it had been too long since the last time, but Jinyoung came fast and hard, pussy clenching in spasm around Yugyeom’s fingers, neck stretched as her head went back and her legs sized around Yugyeom’s waist.

For a moment the only noise in the room seemed to be Jinyoung heavy panting. She then lowered her head, looked at Yugyeom -who still had a hand down jinyoung panties- and she smiled.

It was more fond and sweet that the one before -who had been full of fun promises-. She kissed her softly, disentangled them and with hands on Yugyeom‘s waist said:

“Don’t’ worry, unnie won’t let you like that. Once we’re going home I won’t let you come out of the room for some time.”

Yugyeom just nodded dumbly, and honestly couldn’t even bring the energy to care.

When she came out of Jinyoung’s dressing room -hair disheveled, clothes astray and flushing bright red- she crossed pass with Jaebum unnie and Bambam. Her best friend gave her a thumb up while their leader sighed and asked with a deadpan voice :

“Really?”

“But! Have you seen how she was dressed!” she said deciding that this was a valid reason as any.

Jaebum just rolled her eyes, muttering angrily about “sex addict maknae” that Yugyeom protested with a “hey!” because she _wasn’t_ a sex addict.

She was just dating a very, very attractive girl.

**

When the magazine came out they were offered a copy as usual. However Yugyeom bought one more just to be able to admire her hot girlfriend. (And maybe to use it when she was alone and her unnie too busy.)

As she was looking at it -Jinyoung standing, head tilted on the side, soft smile on her lips, one hand in a pocket as the shirt plonged almost to her midsection, looking so damn beautiful that Yugyeom’s heart clenched- jinyoung poked her in the cheek:

“You know this is damn right upsetting! I’m just here, next to you and you’re looking at a picture!”

She turned her head, : Jinyoung, laying on her side, her white shirt showing one bonny shoulder while her long black hair were cascading over her neck and on the bed.

_So fucking beautiful._

She threw the magazine -which earned her a raised eyebrow -:

“You’re right unnie I’m a fool.” And she kissed her rolling them so Jinyoung was pinning her down. With her most innocent smile she said :

“I think I need a punishment, no?”

Jinyoung laughed :

“Fuck Gyeommie! You would have though who would have turned out to be so naughty”

She shrugged:

“Whom is to blame if not you.”

“Well” Jinyoung said, leaning down, their lips brushing against each other “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, did I?” and she smiled her very dangerous smile and Yugyeom felt shiver of excitement running down her spine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is wearing a suit, Jinyoung has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the same plot as the other except that this one is much more fluffy and slightly angsty at the end. Also I just needed to write about women in suits because it's one of my weaknesses. When i remembere the stage performance of the SNSD of Mr.Mr when they were wearing suits: I die.
> 
> Not beta-ed !

All women have different body types and all women have different clothes that fit them better than others.

Which was why the clothes that fitted Jackie -who was curvy with large boobs- would not necessarily fit Bambam -who was really nothing more than a stick with bright neon hair-.

After that there was also the fact that each woman had their own fashion sense. But when you were an idol you couldn’t really express this as most of the time you had someone telling you what to wear, how to wear it, with what accessories and what kind of make-up.

It was like being a giant baby doll, Jinyoung mused. She was not exactly upset at this -she knew what it was -even if slightly glamourized- when she signed to become a trainee.

But sometimes the clothes that they got to wear were incredible and fitted them like a glove and even _pleased_ them.

And then sometimes when you were dating one of the other members you realized that clothes could be a valid instrument of torture as she took into Yugyeom’s look.

There were performing Mr.Mr. for a special stage, and they were wearing lady suits, because that was the trend really.

Suits especially suit (ha!) tall people, and Yugyeom was very tall. And looked dropped gorgeous with the black waistcoat and white shirt, black tie neatly done and long form fitting black jeans.

She was wearing platform heel white sneakers and everything in Jinyoung just ached for this beautiful girl.

“Unnie!” Yugyeom shouted once she spotted her and smiled wide and unguarded at her and Jinyoung smiled back like a robot. They had been separate for not even ten minutes but judging by Yugyeom it looked that they hadn’t seen each other all day.

She came closer; laying a hand on Yugyeom’s hip, slightly possessive. After all there was a variety of idols around them and she didn’t want them to have any wrong idea about Yugyeom’s availability.

Her girlfriend was just smiling at her.

“I like this outfit on you.” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom blushed slightly though she tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at her. “Do you?” she asked, coy.

BamBam next to them was making throwing up motion but they ignored her.

Jinyoung wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. But as always JB appeared grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and with a definitive tone saying “It’s going to be our turn soon, so stop flirting”

“Why are you always cockblocking us? I should start cockblocking you and Jackie, see how you like it?”

Jaebum was about to retort -some bullshit possibly- when Jackie interrupted :

“I heard my name, what’s going on?”

It was true that the suits looked fucking good on Yugyeom and Jinyoung would tried her damnest to have the maknae in as many suits she could find. But it worked well on Jackie too, the waistcoat accenting her boobs. Which really hardly needed any help in this department. Jaebum was staring and Jinyoung thought “payback time, bitch” and dragged their leader away : “I’m sorry Jackie we have to go, we’re soon going on stage you know, we should get in position” and led Jaebum toward the stage just at the bottom of the stairs where they could wait. She was glaring at her and Jinyoung just smiled.

“See? You don’t like it that much, now do you?”

Jaebum just glared, but then soften considerably:

“I’m just trying to stop you from having sex at inopportune moment. I don’t know why you always act like a fucking martyr.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer just bumped their shoulder together.

She heard BamBam muttered “look Mummy and Daddy stopped fighting” which earned her a “oh! God! That’s so weird” from Youngjae.

Jinyoung looked over where they were and actually burst out laughing at the aggravating face Jackie, Youngjae and Yugyeom were sharing.

“Come on” Jaebum said, straightening her clothes “It’s show time.”

**

Of course once they had sung their song, and were back in the backstage Jinyoung skillfully dragged Yugyeom to a deserted area, while also evading Jaebum’s judging look. The maknae was giggling as she followed her.

“You’re ridiculous” she said, then kissed her, and Jinyoung leant further and was disappointed when Yugyeom pushed her away “and we really need to go.”

“Do we, though?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I’m sure we can find some time.”

Yugyeom rolled her eyes. “We really don’t.”

“I can be quick”

A slap on her shoulder.

“That’s not the problem.”

But Yugyeom actually had stop pushing her away and Jinyoung know she could actually win her over. After all she knew her weakness now. She leaned forward and brush her lips against her neck.

She felt Yugyeom shuddered against her and said in a whisper “I _really_ can be quick.”

There was a huff of laughter and a soft “I doubt that.”

Which was just asking for a demonstration, wasn’t it?

So she kissed the neck and sucked at the skin there which earned her a pinch on her thigh “no marks” Yugyeom’s warned and Jinyoung stopped, slightly sad that they always had to be careful. About everything.

But she kept kissing down her neck until she met the collarbone and then bite -softly- earning an equally soft moan from Yugyeom’s mouth. Jinyoung smiled and started working on getting the shirt out of her pants.

Yugyeom was not helping as she was laughing and trying to get her hands on Jinyoung too, which just meant they kept knocking each other hands out of the way. Jinyoung tssked and finally was able to have her hands under the shirt.

“You hands are cold” Yugyeom whined and Jinyoung crowed closer, ignoring her.

“Brat” she said.

There wasn’t even really heat in her word, their bickering was a piece of them, usual but nothing mean or hurtful -or well unless they were really angry at each other which never happened any more  now that they were funnier way to relieve the stress-.

Jinyoung was busy opening Yugyeom’s jean and so close to actually _do_ naughty thing with her girlfriend when Yugyeom froze and said “oh shit” when Jinyoung turned around, May was watching them, cold, terrifying smile on her lips.

“Everyone is getting worried because we couldn’t find you. You better get your asses back to the room or I swear to god I’m gonna kill you.”

Jinyoung relented and helped Yugyeom looked presentable before meekly joining May who marched them back to the other members.

Jaebum had her disapproving look on her face and Jinyoung knew she would have to do something to get forgiven -probably buying her some alcohol or some barbecue meat-.

Their manager scolded –slightly- at them “It’s not the time to be playing pranks kids, now, get changed! Quick.”

“Yes, Oppa.” Yugyeom mumbled and then once in the dressing room started pulling the suit off and Jinyoung watched mournfully.

“If you really like it” she said as she was putting one of her black t-shirt “you could always buy me one. As a present.”

“Suits are expensive. And you need to be measured to have one that fit. Chances are gossip paper would find out.”

Yugyeom rose one eyebrow “do people still care about trash papers?”

“when it can lead to that kind of scandal, yes.”

Yugyeom stayed silent after that a while and Jinyoung bumped their hips slightly.

“Don’t pout!”

“I’m not pouting. I always forget how… other people could react to this. I mean the other members are so accepting that I forgot that they are people out there not so open-minded.”

“I really preferred when we were fooling around in the backstage instead of having deep discussion about homophobia” jinyoung suddenly said and at Yugyeom short laughter she kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Come on, the others are going to wait too long and they’re going to suggest we did terrible thing.”

Still yugyeom grabbed her hand and said “At least we have fanservice to cover some stuff for us”

“At least we do”

And she squeezed the hand harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> This will have chapters, there is already another fic with the same kind of plot waiting and If i have more idea I will add to this fic.


End file.
